The present invention generally relates to equipment for testing semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to a tool and method for automatically replacing defective pogo pins for use in testing a semiconductor package.
In the semiconductor industry, integrated circuits (ICs) are typically tested in wafer form prior to being packaged. That is, a wafer comprising a multitude of ICs is tested prior to dicing the wafer into individual chips. During this testing, the integrated circuits are individually tested on a wafer, and appropriate action is taken if the testing indicates that predetermined specifications are not met. After dicing, the individual chips are then packaged into a multitude of semiconductor packages, wherein the integrated circuits are electrically coupled to electrical contacts, such as for subsequent attachment to a printed circuit board (PCB). Once the chips are packaged, each semiconductor package is again tested, and appropriate action is again taken if predetermined electrical specifications are not met.
Conventionally, manufactured semiconductor packages are tested in automatic test equipment (ATE). A semiconductor package is inserted into a contactor of the ATE and electrical contacts of the semiconductor package contact and depress a plurality of spring-biased contactor pins, also called “pogo” pins. The pogo pins of the contactor generally provide a temporary electrical connection between the electrical contacts of the semiconductor package and a test PCB or test board. The test board, in conjunction with the contactor, is configured to electrically test the circuits of the circuit board prior to final assembly of the semiconductor package on a PCB.